fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
I just want to say i love You
thumb|left|330px|Quelle: GoogleSo ich bins wieder der Matti. Ich versuche etwas was ich eigentlich nicht kann. Ne Faberry Story. Seit bitte nicht zu streng mit mir. Matti Status: Beendet Ein elektrischer Schlag Diese Augen, warum hatte ich sie vorher noch nie beachtet. Sie waren so toll und schön. Ich könnte mich darin versenken. Ich musste meinen Blick abwenden sonst fällt es Rachel noch auf das ich sie anstarre. Oh Mann, zuerst bin ich sauer auf Rachel weil sie mir Finn weggenommen hat und jetzt sabbere ich hier fast rum und kann meinen Blick nicht von ihr nehmen. Aber ich kann nicht anderst. Zum Glück ist die Stunde gleich rum. Ich packe meine Bücher in die Tasche und und gehe schnell aus dem Zimmer in Richtung Spinde um meine Sachen wegzupacken. Ich muss hier raus, frische Luft schnappen. Rachel war mit Finn zusammen und daran konnte ich doch nichts ändern. Ich schloss gerade meinen Spind ab als ich eine Hand auf meinem Arm spürte. "Hey Quinnn, hast du eine Minute?" Als ich Rachel in die Augen sah spürte ich einen Schlag als ob tausend Ameisen meinen Körper entlang laufen. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie gespürt. "J-ja Rachel was gibt es?" "Ich wollte fragen ob du später etwas früher zur Glee Probe kommen kannst. Ich möchte mit dir was einstudieren:" " D-du willst mit mir was einstudieren?" " Ja, sei einfach 15 Minuten früher da.". Ich blieb alleine stehen und musste mich erst einmal sammeln. Das was da eben passiert war war gigantisch. Ich fühlte mich als ob ich gerade die Welt gerettet hatte und das nur weil Rachel mich berührt hatte. Das Gefühl war überwältigend. Bis zur Probe hatte ich noch zwei Freistunden da heute Mathematik bei Frau Hemmeth ausfiel. Ich ging ein wenig ins Stadion und hockte mich auf die Tribüne um den Cheerleadern und den Footballern zuzuschauen. Früher war ich selber dabei aber seit der Geschichte mit Beth war ich für Coach Sylvester ein rotes Tuch und hatte ehrlich gesagt auch keine Motivation bei denen mitzumachen. Es hatte sich eh in den letzten 6 Monaten so einiges bei mir verändert. Die Prirotäten hatten sich verschoben. Das was mir früher wichtig war wie gut aussehen, Abschlussballkönigin mit Finn und erfolgreich als Lead Cheerleaderin zu sein, war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig für mich. Ich hatte im Glee Club echte Freunde gefunden die mich so nahmen wie ich war. Und selbst den Verlust von Finn an Rachel schien mir weniger auszumachen als ich dachte. thumb|190px|Quelle: GoogleJetzt genoss ich es in aller Ruhe auf der Tribüne zu sitzen und mir die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen zu lassen. Finn spielte gerade ein Pas in Richtung von Puck der aber einen guten halben Meter vorbei ging. Wenn ich bedachte das Puck der Vater von Beth war ich aber damals noch mit Finn zusammen war der jetzt an Rachels Seite war für die ich wiederum jetzt so komische Gefühle hatte konnte einem schon schwummrig werden. Ich winkte den Beiden zu als sie zu mir raufschauten. Finn war in der Zwischenzeit ein guter Freund geworden und Noah ist glaub ich immer noch in mich verschossen aber ich habe damals ganz klar festgestellt das er nicht für eine ernsthafte Beziehung taugt. What a Song !!! Ich verlies die Tribüne als die Fooballer in die Kabine zum duschen verschwanden. Der Weg zum Proberraum führte mich durch die halbe Schule. Ich kam an leeren Klassenzimmern vorbei und genoss die Ruhe die jetzt in den Gängen herrschte. Ich bog um die Ecke und sah das die Tür zum Proberaum schon offen war. Als ich eintrat stand Rachel direkt am Klavier und schaute mich direkt an. Da waren sie wieder, diese Augen die so unglaublich waren das ich darin versinken wollte. Sie ging ein paar Schritte auf mich zu und umarmte mich. Oh Mann warum konnte sie mich nicht für immer umarmen, mir wurde heiß und kalt.Ich schloss die Augen und genoss die Berührungen. " Schön das du da bist Quinn, ich habe schon auf dich gewartet. Ich will dir was zeigen." "Hmm ok Rachel und was?"." Ich habe das perfekte Musikstück für uns beide gefunden. Wenn wir das bei den Nationals oder so singen wird das bestimmt ein Hit!" " D-du willst das ich mit Dir ein Duett singe?"" Ja oder hast du ein Problem damit?" Natürlich nicht, an was hattest du denn gedacht?" Sie holte zwei Notenblätter heraus und hielt mir eins davon hin. "Pretty / Unpretty willsd du mit mir singen?" "Hmm ja eigentlich schon aber wenn es nicht dein Geschmack ist singen wir halt was anderes!" "NEIN, das Lied ist toll!" Woher wusste Rachel das dies mein absoluter Lieblingshit war. Ich liebte dieses Lied, es war sogar mein Klingelton bei Finn gewesen obwohl er dafür eigentlich nicht passend war! " Hey super dann legen wir am besten gleich los oder?" Die Musik setzte ein und sobald Rachel mit ihrem Part anfing bekam ich eine Gänsehaut. Sie schaute mich an und in diesem Moment wusste ich es, da gab es jetzt nichts mehr daran zu deuteln, ich hatte mich in Rachel verliebt. Diese Frau war alles was ich mir vorstellen konnte, sie war das was ich wollte. Ich wollte sie spüren, fühlen und lieben. Ich brach mitten im Lied ab und rannte raus auf den Gang und in die nächste Frauentoilette. Ich klatschte mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht um klar zu werden. Das durfte nicht passiert sein! Ich konnte mich nicht in diese Frau verliebt haben. Aber ich war es, allein nur an ihren Namen zu denken machte mich kirre und verschaffte mir ein Lächeln. Auf einmal ging die Toilettentür auf und Rachel stand hinter mir. " Hey was war eben los, ich dachte das Lied gefällt Dir!?" " Alles gut Rachel, mir war nur etwas schlecht, evt heute was falsches gegessen, ich bin in 5 min da!" " Hey warum sagst du nicht dass es Dir nicht gut geht, ist doch kein thumb|Quelle: GoogleProblem wenn wir das üben auf morgen verschieben!" Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt dass Rachel nun direkt hinter mir stand und als sie mir ihre Hand auf den Arm legte passierte es. Ich konnte dem Impuls nicht wiederstehen. Ich drehte mich um und küsste Rachel. Jetzt war alles zu spät dachte ich. Nach einigen Augenblicken löste ich mich wieder von ihr. Sie schaute mich mit ihren grossen Augen an. " Was war denn das?" "Es tut mir leid, i-ich weis nicht was über mich gekommen ist. Bitte erzähl Finn nichts davon." "Ja klar keine Sorge, war lustig mal ne von ner Frau geküsst zu werden:" " Danke". Ich drehte mich um und ging mit gesengtem Kopf in die Glee Probe wo ich mich ganz ans andere Ende setzte, soweit wie möglich weg von Rachel. Das war eben so was von peinlich gewesen das ich gar nicht den Versuch machte in ihre Richtung zu schauen und sobald die Probe rum war verschwand ich so schnell ich konnte. 6 Monate später......... wir hatten die Regionals mehr als deutlich gewonnen und bereiteten uns nun auf die Nationals vor. Rachel hatte anscheinend wirklich nichts von dem Kuss Finn erzählt. Ich war aber seit diesem Vorfall auf Abstand gegangen und hatte die Kommunikation auf ein Minimum reduziert. Es fiel mir aber sehr schwer Rachel und Finn so glücklich zu sehen. Immer wenn die beiden sich küssten oder umarmten war es bei mir als ob ein Dolch mir ins Herz sties. Aber es half nichts, Rachel war mit Finn zusammen und daran wird sich nichts ändern. Heute waren wir in der Probe nur wenige denn das Footballteam hatte eine Spiel auswärts und der Club der Besserwisser einen Wettkampf in Washington. So blieben nur Mercedes, Kurt, Santana, Britney, Ich und Rachel übrig. Mir. Schuster machte nicht viel mit uns. Nur ein paar Stimmübungen und das Aufwärmen älterer Stücke. Nach einer Stunde meinte er das wir gehen könnten da es wenig Sinn machen würde heute weiter zu proben. Ich stand auf und packte meine Tasche zusammen, dass ich heute etwas früher nach Hause kommen würde war auch nicht so schlimm, dann konnte ich noch wichtige Dinge erledigen. Ich war gerade dabei durch die Tür zu gehen als ich meinen Namen hörte. Ich blieb auf der Stelle stehen und sah mich um. Alleine und verlassen stand da Rachel am Klavier mit verschränkten Armen und schaute mich mit festem Blick an. " Rachel, was gibts? Ich muss weg, hab noch was zu erledigen.". " Bitte bleib Quinn." Den Blick der von Rachel kam war erschreckend, als ob jemand sie thumb|264px|Quelle: Googlegeschlagen hätte. Ich ging wieder zurück und ihr kamen die Tränen." Was ist den los Rachel, warum weinst du ?" Ich hatte auf einmal panische Angst. " Quinn, es ist grauenhaft. Finn schlägt und betrügt mich!" WOW ich hatte mit vielem gerechnet aber nicht damit. " W-wie er schlägt dich und betrügt Dich ?!" " Ja, vor 3 Wochen ist es das erste Mal passiert das er ausgerastet ist, ich hatte herausgefunden das er bei einem der letzten Auswärtsspiele mit einer Cherrleaderin von dort Sex hatte. Als ich ihm deswegen Vorwürfe gemacht habe hat er mich zweimal geschlagen!" " Also dann bist du gar nicht gegen Schrank bei euch zuhause gelaufen?" "Nein, das war von Finn. Ich habe solche Angst in der Zwischenzeit vor ihm. So kannte ich ihn nie.!" "Rachel, ich kann mir das einfach nicht vorstellen bei Finn, er hat in der Zeit mit mir nie auch nur daran gedacht die Hand zu erheben. Ich bin ehrlich geschockt!" " Das heißt du glaubst mir nicht oder was ?" " Doch ich glaube Dir, so was denkst du Dir nicht aus aber ich muss das erst verkraften. Finnn ein Schläger!" Ich nahm Rachel erst mal in den Arm, sie heulte wie ein Schlosshund. Ich strich ihr über die Haare und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Nach einigen Minuten hatte sie sich endlich wieder ein wenig eingekriegt und das Weinen eingestellt. Sie blickte mich mit ihren roten,verweinten Augen an und ich hätte in diesem Augenblick wieder die Welt erobern, so schön war der Anblick."Weist du was Rachel, wie währe es wenn du einfach mit zu mir kommst und heute bei uns schläfst. In unserem Haus ist genug Platz." Sie schaute mich ungläubig an. "Meinst du das ernst Qinn, denn ich traue mich nicht nach Hause, meine Dads sind in Urlaub und wenn Finn heute Abend nach Hause kommt will ich nicht alleine sein.!" " Kein Problem, du kommst mit und verbringst die Nacht bei uns, basta!" Ich nahm ihre Hand und wir gingen Richtung Parkplatz, als Rachel neben mir im Auto saß bemerkte ich wie sie merklich durchschnaufte. Das alles hatte sie merklich mitgenommen. Ich legte den Rückwärtstgang ein und fuhr zu uns nach Hause. Meine Mum hatte nix dagegen das heute ein Gast bei uns schlief, seit Daddy ausgezogen war war Mum viel lockerer geworden. Wir aßen zusammen und schauten uns noch eine DVD gemeinsam an, E-Mail für Dich. Rachel meinte während des Filmes zu mir " glaubst du das man in einen Menschen verliebt sein kann ohne es thumb|left|188px|Quelle: Gleezu wissen?" Meine Antwort war kurz, " Ich hoffe es sonst währe das Leben langweilig". Das Ende bekamm sie nicht mehr mit , den sie schlief mit dem Kopr in meinem Schoß ein. Ich wollte sie nicht wecken, darum legte ich nur ihr eine Decke um. Als wir am nächsten Morgen in die Schule kammen und ich Britney sah wurde mir schlecht! Ihr linkes Auge war dunkelblau und geschwollen. Ich ging auf Brit zu und fragte völlig erschrocken " Was ist passiert?" " Das war Finn aber es war keine Absicht hat er gesagt, er sei nur ausgerutscht und wollte mich gar nicht treffen!" Rachel schaute mich mit einem vielssageden Blick an. " Wieso ist das überhaupt passiert Brit, ich meine wieso warst du und Finn überhaupt zusammen?" "Er kam gestern nach dem Footballspiel zu uns nach Hause und hat nach Rachel gesucht, er meinte er bekomme sie nicht auf dem Handy." In diesem Moment kam Finn um die Ecke mit Noah und Mike, als er Rachel und mich erblickte ging er direkt auf uns zu. Sobald er uns erreicht hatte ergriff er Rachels Arm und meinte sofort " wo warst du gestern Abend, ich hab versucht dich zu erreichen!".Rachel tat es offensichtlich weh was Finn mit ihrem Arm machte und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu wenden. " Finn das ihr offentsichtlich weh also lass sie los." Er schaute mich ganz verstört an dann hatter er sich wieder gefangen. "Was geht das dich an, geh am besten sonst......" " SONST WAS?? SCHEUERST DU MIR DANN AUCH EINE WIE BRIT ODER RACHEL????! FINN HUDSON; ICH HAB GEDACHT ICH KENNE DICH; ICH IDIOTIN HAB DICH SOGAR MAL GELIEBT: SCHIEB JETZT AM BESTEN AB SONST TRETE ICH DIR WOHIN WO KEINE SONNE SCHEINT UND AUCH NIX MEHR NACHWÄCHST!" Jetzt war Finn vollkommen perplex denn ich stand mit verschränkten Armen vor Rachel und schaute ihn mit finsterer Miene an. "LOS ZIEH ENDLICH LEINE DU SCHLÄGER SONST KOTZ ICH ECHT NOCH". Nachdem Finn endlich Leine gezogen hatte drehte ich mich um und nahm Rachel in den Arm um ihr fürsorglich den Rücken zu streicheln. " Es ist rum, mach Dir keine Gedanken." In diesem Moment sahen wir beide uns in thumb|324px|Quelle:Gleedie Augen und es machte wieder "Bumm" in meinem Kopf. Rachel sag mich genauso an wie damals in der Toilette und ich konnte dem Drang nicht mehr wiederstehen sie zu küssen. Ich nahm ihren Kopf in meine Hände und meine Lippen schlossen sich um ihre. Es war schön, fazinierend und erregend zugleich. Wo standen wir mitten auf dem Gang und ich genoss jede Sekunde mit ihr. Auf einmal merkte ich wie ihre Hände an meiner Hüfte nach oben glitten bis auch sie meinen Kopf in ihren Händen hatte. Nun war sie es die mit Leidenschaft küsste und ich die Passive. Irgendwann lösten wir uns wieder voneinander. Das Leute um uns herumstanden war mir erst jetzt aufgefallen. Ich grinste etwas verlegen Rachel an die es ebenso tat. "Wow, Quinn das war toll!"" Echt?" " Ja, ich hab damals schon gedacht als du mich in der Toilette geküsst hast dass da was bei dir ist aber du hast ja dann völlig auf kalt gestellt!" " Ja,weil ich nicht wusste wie du reagierst und du warst ja mit Finn zusammen!" " Hmm ich glaube das ist vorbei. Quinn du bist die schönste Frau die ich kenne und ich bin froh das ich dich kenne." " Heist das etwa das--sss du mich.......?" Den Rest des Satzes konnte ich nicht mehr beenden denn Rachel gab mir den schönsten Kuss den ich je erlebt hatte. "Ich liebe Dich Quinn Fabray!" Nachdem alle jetzt wussten das wir zusammen waren genossen wir unsere Zweisamkeit jeden Tag. Ich war der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden. Finn hatte sich nach dem Vorfall nie wieder blicken lassen, man hatte gehört das er jetzt in Californien mit seiner Mum wohnte. Hier hätte er von den Jungs eine Abreibung aller erster Güte bekommen. Kurz vor den Frühlingsferien hatte Rachel noch ein Überraschung für mich. Nach der offizielen Glee Probe stellte sie sich vorne hin und bat alle noch einen Moment zu bleiben. " Hallo Leute, ich möchte etwas loswerden bevor wir uns alle 3 Wochen lang nicht sehen. Ich weis dass uns am Anfang die Stimme von Finn gefehlt hat aber seit wir Ben haben sind wir besser den je". Ben war ein 10 Klässler der vor ca 6 Wochen bei uns vorgesungen hatte und einen wunderschönen Bass-Barition hatte und sogar recht gut tanzen konnte. "Ausserdem möchte ich einer Person ganz beonderst danken, Quinn kommst du bitte nach vorne." Ich war thumb|left|326px|Quelle: Googleverlegen und schaute Rachel mit fragenden Augen an. " Quinn, du bist meine Rettung gewesen, du hast mich aus einem tiefen, tiefen Loch geholt mit deiner Liebe. Ich bin so froh dass es Dich gibt und das du der Mensch an meiner Seite bist. Und deswegen möchte ich Dir sagen: " I just want to say i love you!" Dann setzte die Musik ein und mir liefen die Tränen vor Glück herunter. Ich konnte nicht anderst als Rachel vor allen Leuten hier zu küssen. ENDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:16+ Kategorie:LoveStory